


Stranger Things 2 (with new and improved Nancy Wheeler)

by xswestallen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Good Person Steve Harrington, Healthy Relationships, Love, Nancy Stays With Steve, POV Third Person, Stranger Things 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: AU where Nancy loves Steve and they stay together throughout season 2 because Steve deserved better! Starts off with the bathroom scene in 2x02.





	1. Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so disappointed with Nancy in season 2 for so many reasons. She was my favorite in season 1, but now I'm all about Steve!

Nancy wet a wash cloth and tried, in vain, to get the red punch stain off her shirt. 

"Nanc-" Setev said. She wouldn't look at him. "I'm sor-" he gave up midway through the word because she clearly wasn't listening. She kept rubbing her shirt. "It's not coming off, Nancy."

"It's coming." Nancy slurred.

"Come on, let me just take you home. Ok? Come here." Steve tried to take Nancy's hand, but she pulled away to continue rubbing her shirt. "Let me take you home." Steve insisted.

"You wanted this!"

"No, I didn't want this. I told you to stop drinking."

"Bullshit!"

"No, it's not bullshit, ok."

"Bullshit!"

"No, it's not bullshit, Nancy."

"No! Them!" Nancy finally looked Steve in the eye. "Hawkings lab. They keep us quiet and pretend that everything is ok. And you, you go along with it. Pretending like everything is great. Like, like... Like we didn't kill Barb!"

Steve gaped at Nancy. He knew she still felt guilty about what happened to Barb last year, and that pain only intensified after having diner with Barb's parents. Steve felt bad too. But, he didn't see how they could do anything about it. More people would just end up dead.

"Like, like it's great. Let's just go to a party and it'll be great. Yeah, let's party. We're partying. But, this party is bullshit." 

Steve sighed. "You're right. Let's just go home now and-"

"NO." Nancy cut him off. "I'm gonna stay here." She picked up the wash cloth and absentmindedly wiped her shirt. 

Steve face palmed, not knowing where to go from here. After a few more feeble attempts at cleaning her shirt, tears fell from Nancy's eyes.

"Hey." Steve took her in his arms. Nancy cried into his shoulder. "It's ok."

"It's not!" she shrieked.

"I know. I know it's not and I wish I could make it ok."

"She was my best friend." Nancy chocked. "I miss her. I miss her so much and I hate this bullshit."

Steve pet Nancy's hair and kissed her temple. That seemed to comfort her slightly.

"I'm going to take you home now, alright?" Steve told her. 

This time, Nancy nodded in agreement. She was too drunk to walk straight, so Steve helped her walk out of the house, to his car, and drove to the Wheeler home. Once they got there, Steve brought her to her bedroom. Nancy kicked off her shoes and got into bed. 

"Come here." She said to Steve. But she was so intoxicated he could barely make out the words. 

"Shh, I'll see you tomorrow." Steve kissed her cheek and pulled the covers over her. Just as he was about to leave, Nancy grabbed his arm. She looked at him, wanting to say something but unable to think of what it was. He kissed her hand and placed it back on the bed. Nancy's eyelids were falling.

Steve smiled. "I love you, Nancy."

"Love you." Nancy whispered, already half asleep.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy asks Steve and Jonathan to help her get justice for Barb.

Nancy's head was pounding the next morning. The sunlight shining through her curtains blinded her. She got dressed, grabbed her books, and went outside to meet Steve.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Steve asked as Nancy got into the car.

"Not good. What happened at Tina's party last night?" she asked, clutching the throbbing pain in her forehead.

"Apparently, everything is bullshit." Steve informed her. Nancy didn't understand what he meant but she didn't care enough to ask more questions.

They arrived at school just in time for first period.

"I'll see you at lunch." Nancy said and she gave Steve a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, wait a second." Steve grabbed Nancy's hand before she could leave. "I think, maybe, you might need some more help dealing with.... everything."

Nancy looked defensive. Steve put his arms around her. "I love you, Nance. I hate seeing you upset. You lost your best friend and considering the circumstances, it's easy to understand why it's bothering you so much."

Nancy knew he was right. "But, who is going to help me? Huh?" she said, annoyed. "We can't ever tell anyone what happened."

"Maybe we just need to talk to each other more. Maybe, uh, I don't know. I don't know. But, you can't keep going on like this. It's tearing you up inside. You need some kind of closure."

"That'd be nice."

The warning bell rang.

Steve kissed Nancy's head. "We'll talk about it more at lunch, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you."

 

Nancy tried, but she couldn't wait till lunch to talk to Steve again. During her study hall, she went into the gym where Steve was playing basketball. She saw the new kid, Billy something, knock Steve to the ground as they were playing.

"Steve!" she yelled, embarrassingly loud.

"Awww! The princess is worried about you." Billy teased. Several of his teammates laughed.

Steve got up and went outside with Nancy.

"Are you ok?" Nancy asked him, worried.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Umm," Nancy looked around and saw the track team practicing. It wasn't safe to talk right outside the gym. She took Steve's hand and lead him to the ally between the gym and the cafeteria. "I was thinking a lot about what you said and I came up with a plan."

"A plan?"

"Well it's more of an idea right now." Nancy admitted. "Your probably going to say it's crazy but-"

"Hey," Steve interrupted "If it helps you, it's great."

Nancy smiled. She hoped he'd keep that attitude after she told him the idea. "I won't be able to live with myself until I know Barb's parents are going to be ok."

Steve got nervous when she said that, not knowing how that was possible.

"I want to give some kind of closure." Nancy finished.

"How are we going to do that?" Steve asked.

"I think they need to know what happened to their daughter."

Steve went pale. He looked around frantically and got closer to Nancy. "You know we can't tell anyone. They'll kill us, they'll kill our families!" he whispered.

"They can't kill everyone in Hawkings, or Indiana, or America!"

"What?"

"We need to get the people at Hawkings lab to confess. We'll get it on tape and then we'll bring it to a tv station or newspaper or something."

Steve laughed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Nancy, they wouldn't believe us even then. They'd say we made it up. Hawkins lab would deny everything and we'd be in just as much trouble."

"HARRINGTON!" One of Steve's teammates came out and stared at him and Nancy. "Dude, we need you man. That douchebag is killin' us. Let's go!"

"Alright!" Steve yelled back.

"Come on!"

Steve looked at Nancy and tried to find the right words. "I love you. I want justice. I want you to be ok. I want Barb's parents to be ok. But, there's nothing we can. I'm sorry."

Steve went back into the gym.

 

At lunch, Nancy found Jonathan in the parking lot.

"Hey!" she called to him.

Jonathan smiled back.

"I have an idea."

"An idea?" Jonathan repeated.

"A plan." Nancy clarified. "It's crazy and it's dangerous. But, I'm not going to be able to live with myself until I at least try it."

Jonathan just looked at her, confused.

Steve walked up. "What's going on?"

"Nancy, has a plan." Jonathan told him.

Steve gave Nancy a desperate look. "The plan that's more of an idea?"

Nancy nodded. "Look, Steve, I know it's dangerous. I can't ask you to put yourself in danger, so if you don't want to help me, it's ok. I understand. But, with or without help I'm going to do this. I need to be free of this, this...."

"Weight." Jonathan finished. "I feel it too."

"Yeah, but it's different for you." Nancy sighed. "Will came home."

"Yeah, yeah he did. But, he's not the same. I try to be there for him. You know, to help him but... I don't know. Maybe... Maybe things just can't go back to the way they were."

"Doesn't that make you mad?" Nancy demanded.

"Mad?" Jonathan repeated.

"That those people who did this ruined so many lives and they just get away with it!" Nancy cried.

"The people responsible for this, they're dead." Jonathan said.

Nancy scoffed. "Do you really believe that?"

There was silence. Nancy looked from Jonathan to Steve. Finally, Steve threw up his hands and said, "Alright. What's the plan?"

Nancy smiled and hugged Steve.

"Jonathan," Nancy said, "Your mom's boyfriend, he works at Radio Shack, right?"

"Yeah." Jonathan answered. "Why? What are you thinking?"

Nancy smirked. "Do you guys wanna skip fourth period?"


End file.
